wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Greybeck
Mason Greyback was a purebread werewolf that was the romantic interest of the series' main character, Alex Russo. He became a wolf forever when his ex-girlfriend, Alex's brother Justin's girlfriend, Juliet bit him. She was a vampire, and if a vampire bites a werewolf they make them a wolf forever. He got revenge on her by scratching her, making her lose her immortal powers and break up with Justin. Mason and Alex realized they had much in common when they met in art class and both admitted they loved the other's art. (The love of painting dogs would explain his love for dogs). It's also stated he and Juliet Van Heusen (Justin's old vampire girlfriend) dated over 300 years ago, which is possible because it is also revealed werewolves do not age. Mason's First Endgame Mason and Juliet get in a fight (Mason tried to keep Alex in Transylvania) and was bitten in the neck by Juliet, and transformed into a full wolf, forever, leaving him and Alex heartbroken as he left. He will appear in a future episode from the showing of Selena Gomez's music video "Year Without Rain" when they are together. The special will be called " Wizards Unleashed" and the promo came out September 10, 2010 on Disney Channel. Powers and Abilities Mason was shown from his first apperance to be a quite talanted artist, as he was able to paint and draw several quite realistic and well detailed pictures. While in werewolf form he also posses all the traditional powers that werewolves do: Incredible sense of smell: '''He was able to track scents thousands of miles away. '''Transformation: Like the legends whenever the full moon appeared he would transform into a werewolf, first his behavior would change, then his eyes would glow and his teeth would become fangs, his facial structure would morph, then finally his hands and the rest of him. Inhuman strength: '''He was shown to be incredibly strong, able to jump quite a large distance, and match blows with a vampire. '''Incredible speed, reflexes and agility: All demonstrated during his fight with Juliet and Justin. High pain resistance and durability: Shown by the fact that during the fight, no matter what hit him, he did not react in any way other than contiuing. He also showed that like in the legends, he lost control when he turned full wolf. Biographical Information *Mason Greyback is a purebred werewolf. As shown in the episode Alex Charms a Boy, his first appearance, he is a wonderful artist. Alex Russo, a teen wizard attending Tribeca Prep as well, met him in art class and complimented him on his art. They found themselves falling in love. Alex, disappointed that he only painted dogs in American history, put a spell on him with a magic conch shell, making him obsessed with painting her. She then ended the spell, and he kissed her for the first time as rain washed his mural of Alex away. In the episode Wizards vs. Werewolves, Alex and Mason fell more and more in love, and they continued to hide their true race from the other, When Alex became upset that Mason always left early from their dates, she suspected that he was cheating on her and hatched a scheme with her best friend, Harper Finkle, to follow him. They ran into him, and despite his pleas that they leave, they stayed to see him transform into a werewolf. Alex then revealed that she was a wizard, although Harper tried to convince Mason that she was just desperate. Alex, seeing how upset her brother Justin was about losing his girlfriend, Juliet van Heusen, to an evil mummy, convinced Mason to go looking for her with his dog-like smelling ability because Alex wanted Justin to be as happy as Mason and her were. They travelled to Translyvania, where the evil mummy was defeated by Alex and Justin's younger brother Max. When Mason discovered the vampire he was hunting down was his ex-girlfriend, he impulsively told Juliet he still loved her. Alex took a magical necklace that glowed when the wearer was in love with the person who gave it to them and threw it away, confirming their breakup. Juliet then told Mason what they had was great, but Justin was her soulmate. Mason then convinced Alex to go back to Translyvania with him to prove he loved her with the necklace. Justin, Juliet, and Max went after them. When Justin tried to get Mason away from Alex, convinced that he was going to hurt her, Mason tried to fight with him. Juliet defended Justin and fought back. Mason was moments away from injuring Justin with a mortal wound when Juliet jumped onto Mason's back and bit him in the shoulder. He yelped in pain and smacked her with his paw, scratching her with his long and mighty claws. Juliet and Mason then confessed the truth to Alex and Justin that Vampires would lose their immortality if they were scratched by a werewolf, and werewolves would transform into a wolf forever if bitten by a vampire. Juliet's age became 2,193 years old, causing her to break up with Justin, despite how much they loved each other, and travel into the woods where she assumed would be her deathbed. Mason proved to Alex he loved her and became a wolf forever. Mason then returns in "Alex Saves Mason" where it is revealed that Mason was found by country wizards, who were checking traps in the woods, as a full wolf. Alex then sees him in a commercial and goes to save him. Alex and Mason then reunite. Mason is also going to show up in Wizards Exposed to help Alex and the gang to clear there name so people wont know there secret through out the world. Also he might be assigned as main charter of the last season wich is season 4. Trivia * Mason's last name is pronounced 'grey back'; which may refer to Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf in Harry Potter. * According to an interview with Selena Gomez, the show isn't finished with the Mason storyline. As it is revealed the last few episodes of Season Three focus around him. If he returns for Season Four is in question. * In Selena Gomez's music video,"A Year Without Rain",it is revealed that Mason may appear in a 1-hour special pre-named Wizards Unleashed the episode is really called Alex saves Mason or puppy love. * Mason is purebred, and only spreads his lycanthroapy by biting unlike justins ex girlfriend who was a mutt and could spread it via kiss, also unlike transforming every night he seems to transform via full moon or due to rage * Mason and Juliet used to go out, and Juliet is 2194 years old, which could call into question if Mason is the same age (though they could be different as they're different species and could develop at different paces. ) * Mason has explained that werewolves are impulsive (proved by his response to Juliet's return). * Mason's transformation is interesting as when he transforms to a werewold he gets a brown fur coat (matching his hair), but when bitten by Juliet and reverted to a wolf, his fur matches his skin tone * Jerry Russo kept getting his name wrong * Max has seemed to like Mason throughout the drama he and Alex went through, making Max the only Russo who was on good terms with him during the incident. * His artisticness is played down. * Werewolves can't age which seems contradictive because Mason is a teenager, and must have developed by aging in a sense. * Mason, unlike Juliet, has not had his parents appear on the show * It is ironic, when Justin lost Juliet, Alex gained Mason, when Justin got Juliet, Alex lost Mason. * Mason's was planned ahead of time, as future Harper asks Alex about him before his appearance (but she said did mason break up with you already). * It is revealed in the episode Alex Saves Mason, that Mason is still in love with Alex and Alex is still in love with mason. * Gregg Sulkin (which plays mason) is going to be in the second movie of wizards of waverly place as Mason Greyback. * As showed on Alex save Mason he speaks country * On wikipedia and youtube it reveals that Mason will be either a recurring character or main, but either way he is still coming back on the show becuase on his first appearance he pulled in 6.2 million viewers.(The average for any show is only 3 million) Appearances *Alex Charms a Boy *Wizards vs. Werewolves *Wizards Unleashed *Alex Gives Up *Wizards of Waverly Place The Sequel *Wizards Exposed he's in the preview but as a background charter you must see him carefully. Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Other immortal characters